My Twist on Irony
by Hp luver 2000
Summary: Why is it whenever our parents tell us not to do something we go out of our way to defy them. My father told me not to get too close with malfoy because grandad Weasley would never forgive me for marrying a pureblood. Ironic because I'm about to marry him
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ I do not own Harry Potter anything you recognize I do not own although I wish I did.

Well here I am waiting for my last brides-maid to walk down the isle so that I can get this wedding over with. Don't get me wrong I am more than ecstatic to be marrying the man that I love; it's just that I have waited for so long for this day to come. I guess you could say I have been waiting since my sixth year at Hogwarts. Oh dear lord I can hear the wedding march starting to play. I guess it would be proper for me to explain why I am about to marry the man I swore would be my enemy from the first time I boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Rosie I swear to Merlin that if you don't get your little behind down here and in the car I will let grand mum weasley at you." Rose could hear her mother screaming at her from the front of the house.

"Five minutes mum." Came her reply

"Ronald she has your sense of timing!" Ron just smiled as his wife (Hermione Granger-Weasley) continued ranting.

"Well then it's a good thing she got your brains isn't it?" He just kept smiling.

Rose could hear all of this as she finished her last minute preparations on her hair (James sometimes brought his quidditch friends) When she had gotten to the age where her hair actually mattered to her she was suddenly wishing she had brown strait hair instead of the fiery red unruly curly hair. Her curls weren't the ones that hung nicely down her back; no they were the ones that look constantly frizzy, the ones that break your brush if you forget to brush your hair one day. She could only pray that her curls evened out as she got older like her mothers had.

"Finally Rosie, uncle Harry's been waiting out in the drive way for ten minutes." scolded her mother

"Really mum it hasn't been that long and besides why is Uncle Harry here?"

"He's here because were all going to granddad and grand mums and we thought we should all show up together. Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lilly, your father and I as well as Hugo and you as a _family_. So move that little butt of yours into the car so we can get going." Her mother huffed.

"Sheesh has anyone ever told you your just a little bit pushy?"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady!" She scolded" Ron could you be a dear and grab the trunks?"

"Of course dear." Came his reply

His response to his daughters question in a whisper"_all the time_." As he passed carrying the trunks.

Every year the Potters and the Weasleys or more commonly known as the Wotters go over to grandmum and granddad Weasleys the day before the Hogwarts express leaves the station as the marker of a new year at Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry.

"Glad you could finally join us sis." Came Hugh's snide comment as slid into the empty seat beside her brother in the car.

"Oh stuff it." Was her witty come back.

"Ok now remember, just say yes to whatever your grandmother says, let her complain about thin you all are and just eat whatever she puts in front of you." Sighed Ron, they went through this every year. "Oh and lay low until James blows something up ok!" "And just to be safe don't touch anything that looks remotely linked to Uncle George ok?" George had a lot of his unfinished pieces for the joke shop lying around the house and the last thing Ron needed Hugh or Rosie getting screamed at for blowing up the burrow.

"Yes yes dad we go through this every year we know by now honestly so can we please go in yet?" Asked Rose impatiently.

"Please please please!" begged Hugo.

Lost in his thoughts Ron just waved them out of the car and watched as his two babies ran towards the burrow, towards their cousins, towards growing up and that scared him more than Lord Voldemort ever did.*he shuddered just thinking about the dark lord.*

"Honey they'll be fine they know how to make the right decisions." Soothed his wife who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"I know but I can't shake this feeling that something big going to happen this year." Said Ron.

"Well were just going to have to live and let live." Claimed his wife. "Let's go inside before they send out a search team." Laughed Hermione.

"Ah there you two are I was just about to send out harry looking for you two" Cried Molly Weasley at the sight of her son and daughter in-law.

Ron looked over at his wife and her eyes said 3 words 'told you so'

"Now children if you want anything to eat I would strongly recommend that you get in here and wash up." Shouted Molly across the yard at her grandchildren.

At the sound and prospect of food James, Hugo, Fred, Louis and Albus's 3eyes lit up and they all began running, Rose, Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly and Victoire all looked at each other and started laughing at how immature boys could get at the mention of food.

As everyone sat down Molly asked if anyone in particular wanted to say grace, to which Hugo blurted out "Rubba bud bud thanks for the grub YAY god." And started eating leaving everybody shell shocked seeing as how Hugo was a usually quite shy person, his mother seemed the most effected she turned beat red and a look of pure embarrassment on her face.

Once everybody got over the whole meal time prayer and everyone was starting to eat the door bell rang out "I'll get it." Said Victoire seeing as how she was the only one without food in her mouth.

"I'll go too." Said Rose as she jumped out of her seat.

"I hoped you would be the one to answer the door." Said Teddy staring into the eyes of one Victoire Weasley.

"You really have a sense of tim-" Victoire couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that her lips were busy kissing Teddy who's lips had come crashing down on hers softly with an underlying hunger and passion

"Ummmmmmmm" "I-i-i-i-im s-s-sorry ha uh sorry I thought it was Uncle Percy… I'll just leave now." Was rose's intelligent remark to the scene she had just witnessed. "I won't tell anyone." She said smiling and she turned and left.

"Who was it Rosie?" Asked Molly as Rose sat down.

"Oh I'm not sure, I went to the washroom, sorry." Rose said biting her lip.

"Oh … ok." Came her grandmothers reply.

Later that night Rose couldn't help wishing and hoping that one day she would find somebody like teddy for her some one who would get her to stop talking by kissing her or showing that not all men had the emotional range of a tea spoon.

Little did she know she would get all that in one man by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

This is my first fan fiction so reviews are highly appreciated good bad anything that could help thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- I do not own harry potter unfortunately. 

I wanted to apologize for the long delay but I was in Hawaii where my parents had a strict no computer rule thanks for reading.  
>"Okay everybody gather round the floo every body now." Said grandmum weasley<p>

"Okay is everybody here now? We all at the station?" Called out grandmum weasley once everybody was at kings cross station.

Rose was an absolute ball of energy at the prospect of this being her year to board the infamous Hogwarts express with all her cousins.

"Bye mum Bye dads I'll be alright don't worry about me!" said Rose before boarding the train.

"Hurry up Rosie before the train leaves!" Called her exasperated cousin afraid that if she didn't board she wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts that year

It seemed as though as soon as she boarded the train and started walking towards the compartment that her cousins were currently residing in, she stumbled on the hem of her jeans (she was as coordinated as a half asleep grizzly bear)

"Are you ok?" Came a soft and slightly concerned voice.

"Yes I am fine thanks I tend to fall over quit a few things." Was her soft chuckled reply." Wait do I know you?" 

"I'm not sure I think I might know you." Was his reply Scorpius Malfoy at your service."

All she did was gasp" I'm Rose Weasley."

"Well then I guess I know why you were tripping then." Was his snide comment

"What is that supposed to mean?" was her haughty question

"Well your disgusting blood traitor ways make you incapable of regular human functioning."

Rose whipped out her wand and pointed it at his through and in her most threatening voice told him to take that back or he would forever regret it because she had inherited her mother's brains.

And he had the nerve to begin laughing which she didn't understand until she felt a wand poking into her back slowly she turned around to face a furious looking Yazmin Carrow

"What the hell do you think your doing pulling out your wand in the presence of a pure blood you nasty little half blood?" Was Yazmin threatening question her wand pointing to Rose's throat.

"Step the fuck away from my cousin you disgusting piece of shit." James managed to spit out through clenched teeth wand raised with the entire Weasley, Potter clan backing him up. 

"Whatever come on Scorpius their not worth our time anyway." Was her slightly defeated comment.

"Rosie are you ok? What happened? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Her entire family surrounding her questioning her.

"Ya I'm ok I promise she didn't do anything she just told me to back away from him."

"Guys don't worry he's just a worthless piece of rubbish. I swear I'm fine." Said Rose "All he said was that apparently the bit of muggle blood in me makes me stupid or something then I pulled my wand out on him and Carrow felt the need to disgrace me and teach me a lesson about when and when not to pull my wand out in the presence of a pureblood its complete rubbish all of it."

"I'll kill him." Stated her older cousin James.

"James he's not worth going to Azkaban for really; why don't we turn his hair pink or something instead?" Rose said to calm her protective cousins. 

James looked over at Freddie and his twin Roxanne and immediately created a small group huddle in which the rest of the group could only hear whispers. When they finally broke apart they all had matching evil grins.

"Ok here's what were going to do, since we have Rosie to be our mastermind we can create 'The Dream Team' we pull pranks all over the school where everybody un-officially knows were 'The Dream Team' but there is no direct link to us so we can't be blamed. What do you think?" James said.

"I don't know." Rose said she wasn't sure about planning to break the rules before she even got there.

"I'm in almost everybody else said.

"_Ah another Weasley but what's this some Granger I see interesting. Bright enough to be in Ravenclaw, Kind and compassionate to be in Hufflepuff, Brave and loyal enough to be in Gryfindor, and cunning enough to be in slytherin."_ The Sorting hat said into Rosie's head.

_"Gryfindor, Gryfindor, Gryfindor please please please." _Rose begged the hat.

_"Well if your sure young one."_ The hat said skeptically. "Best be Gryfindor." 

Towards the Gryfindor table, towards her family and most importantly AWAY from Scorpius Malfoy.

There rivalry went on for 5 years up until that fateful day in 6th year potions.

"Hey Rosie how many lace wings do we add to the Drought? 17 right?" Asked Kristen Longbottom.

"NO!" Rose and Professor Jackson said at the same time.

But it was too late she had already added them. The potion began to bubble and finally it exploded, everybody ran for the door, once out Professor Jackson went off to find the Headmistress.

"Wait Professor Scorpius never came out." Screamed Scorpius's cousin Julie Zambini but their Professor had already left the corridor.

"Shit" Muttered Rose as she started towards the door only to be stopped by her cousin Dom by Dom grabbing her arm.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? You don't even have your wand do you?" Said Dom.

"I don't need my wand I went through the muggle life saving courses." Rose said 

"But, but, but its Malfoy." Dom said.

"I don't care he may be the worlds biggest asshole I know but I can't let him die for it, now let me go Dom." Rose said as she yanked her arm free, covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve and walked into the classroom all eyes on her back until the door closed shut behind her.

"Malfoy". "Malfoy", "MALFOY" "Jesus Christ where the bloody hell are you? Holy fuck Malfoy is that you?" Said Rose as she saw the bottoms of black robes

She began the steps she learned in the life saving courses she took over the summer.

"No fire, no wire, no glass, no gas." Ironic were surrounded by Gas.

"Hey hey hey are you ok? Can you feel this? See this? Oh shit he's un-responsive, not breathing no pulse I repeat Shit. I swear to Merlin Malfoy you owe me big time. Ok Rosie think, think, think the ratio for any one over the age of ten is 30:2 ummmm 30 compressions 2 breaths… here's hoping you didn't choke on anything, _1…2…3…4…5…29…30_ hold the nose _breath, breath_. _1…2…3…4…5…29…30_ Hold the nose _breath, breath_" Muttered Rose under her breath.

'Cough' 'cough' "Where am I?" Asked Scorpius in barley above a whisper "And who was kissing me?"

Thank you, all so much for reading all reviews welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

NA~ Here's chapter 3 hope you like it and I'm sorry its taken this long to get it out there school started and im so busy that I barley have time to breath let alone write but I am trying I promise to try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading

_Previously_

_'__cou__gh__'__'__cough__' __where__am__I?__" __Asked__Scorpius__in__barley__above__a__whisper__ "__and__who__was__kissing__me?__"_

"1 your in the potions classroom, and 2 I was not kissing you I saving your bloody life. Why in the world anybody would voluntarily kiss YOU is beyond me." Rose replied in a haughty answer

"Weasley?" Is that you?" he asked completely confused.

"No it's the lochness monster of course it's me. What other Gryfindor would risk their life for the likes of you"

"So the real question here is why, did you?"

"DON'T stop moving are you stupid? You might have a spinal injury do you want to be paralyzed? If not don't move a muscle please."

"You didn't answer my question though why did you save me? Why didn't you wait for madam pompfery?"

(Madam Pompferys daughter)

"Because pompfery wouldn't have gotten here fast enough to ensure no lasting harm on your body." Rose answered.

"But why would you save me? I've been nothing but a complete ass you our entire Hogwarts schooling."

"I know but even you don't deserve to die. And I was just repaying the favour anyway."

"Wait what favour I haven't done anything worth this for you."

"Your right but your father has. When I was six my father and I were in diagon ally and a neo-death eater grabbed me while my father was turned around he dragged me almost to the exit of the ally but your father came and did this weird wand movement and the person tugging me was frozen six minutes later aurors appeared and took me back to dad and I assume that they took the death eater to Azkaban. Dad didn't know it was your dad that saved me he just assumed that  
>the aurors did everything but I remembered him never knew his name until I got to platform nine and three-quarters and saw you with him."<p>

"Well then thanks I uh well uh lovely weather today no?" Scorpius tried.

"Really Malfoy weather honestly weather." Rose said as she tried to hide her laughter

"Well excuse me it's not everyday I find that I should be nice to a weasley ok I'm just used to being a complete ass to you is that so hard to understand."

"Well okay um ya it is nice out today." Rose said not exactly sure what one was supposed to say to their mortal enemy after saving their life.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" Rose asked

"Now that you mention it my ankle is killing me." Malfoy responded

"Okay I'm going to roll up your pant leg to look at it ok? Which leg is it?"

"It's my left and go right ahead just don't make it worse. How do you know how to do all of this anyway?" He asked in a conversational voice.

"My mother is a muggle born which you should know seeing as you've tormented me for it for the past 6 years but that's besides the point she wanted me to be prepared so she signed me up for the muggle life saving courses at the local pool/community centre." Rose explained.

"Oh that's cool then OW." Malfoy screamed as rose brushed her finger over his ankle bone.

"Sorry Malfoy but I'm pretty sure you fractured your ankle so I need to splint it until Madame Pompfery gets here to ensure no further damage to your ankle so hold still and don't squirm unless you want the bone to set in the wrong place and I need to re-break the ankle." Rose told him in a calm manner.

"Yes please let's talk about re-breaking my ankle as is it's the same as having a discussion at the dinner table about quidditch." Malfoy said in a rather annoyed voice as rose got up to find a book to create a solid base for the splint.

"Okay Malfoy I'm going to have to tear some of your robe so that I can tie the splint to your leg okay?" Rose asked. 

"No way this is silk tear your polyester to shreds.' Malfoy said with an heir of superiority in his voice.

"Fine then never walk again." Rose said with finality in her voice as she got up about to walk away.

"Okay fine whatever I hated these robes anyway. There happy you can rip up my robes." Malfoy said none too happily.

"Yes Malfoy its been my life long dream to be able to rip up your clothes sweet merlin get over yourself it's a miracle your broom can even get off the ground with that fat head of yours. Might I remind you that I'm doing this for your benefit there  
>is nothing here keeping me here except for the fact it goes against my morals to let anybody suffer even my worst enemy, oh wait I just proved that didn't I." Rose said haughty upset that even when she saved his bloody life she still gets penalized for it.<p>

"I'm sorry okay I'm still not quite used to being nice to you yet okay." Scorpius said in a slightly begging tone.

"Fine all done now we wait. You don't feel pain anywhere else do you?"

"No I'm fine. Look um rose uh I just wanted to apologize for being a uh."

"Jerk, Asshole, Bloody git, egotistical pig, annoying useless ferret, and the list goes on and on and on."

"Yes all of those things I really am sorry though."

"Its alright I forgive you but you really should apologize to the rest of my family granted you've been the worst to me they deserve an apology too." Rose told him upfront.

"Okay sounds fair. So uh are we uh."

"Friends I think so yes but maybe we shouldn't announce it first thing in the morning work up to it ya know?"

"Ya sounds good."

Just then the doors to the potions room were flung open reveling Professor Jackson, Headmistress McGonagall and a much frazzled Madam Pompfery.

"I'm here what in dear merlin's name happened?" Madam Pompfery questioned.

"Well there was an explosion Malfoy's cousin was screaming bloody murder that he didn't come out but professor was already gone so I came in here to find him and I achieved that goal except for the fact that he was unconscious with no pulse and not breathing so I did what I was taught to do in my muggle life saving courses because my wand was on my desk when the cauldron exploded so I'm not sure where it is. I performed muggle CPR after about 3 rounds he came too which almost never happens might I add and we talked I made sure he didn't move incase he had a spinal injury and checked for other injury's but I only found a fractured ankle possibly broken but I have it splinted so it will start setting in the right place." Rose encountered the whole story for the matron.

"My golly dear that is remarkable especially without the use of magic, imagine what you could do with magic. Have you ever considered becoming a healer?" Madam Pompfery asked her slightly amazed.

"No actually I haven't but I might now that you mention it but shouldn't you be worrying about Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes of course well professor Jackson would you mind helping me get this young man to the hospital wing."

And just like that Malfoy was gone leaving a slightly confused rose and an extremely impressed headmistress in the potions room. 

NA~ Please review good or bad I'd love to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you for reading I do not own anything you reconize

"Rose may I ask WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? " James asked her the second she walked into the common room.

"Umm what are you talking about?" Rose asked in return

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rosie, going into a room filled with noxious gasses that might I mention kill you in an attempt to save a boy who has hated us and constantly ridiculed us oh I don't know our entire life?"

"Returning the favour."

"What? Care to explain?"

"Well long story short malfoys dad saved me from kidnapping deatheaters."

"You could have mentioned this before you know."

"Whoops? Truth or dare anyone?"

A chorus of I'm ins followed from everybody in the room (all the weasley and potter kids)

"alright I'll go first" Rose said

"WAIT! I need to run up to my dorm be right back, promise, I just need to grab the truth potion."

"Hurry up!" Lily yelled at her brothers retreating back

"Alright, alright I'm back don't get your knickers twist really!" James retorted

Lily just glared at him and stuck her tongue out him.

"Alright if were finished with the sibling fighting lets begin! Freddie! Truth or dare?" Rose asked in a sing song voice.

"Dare, definitely dare!" Freddie replied.

"Okay Freddie I dare you to stand up in the middle of breakfast when everybody is there and announce that you are and have been in-love with professor Trawley since the moment you laid eyes on her." Rose said through laughter.

"Fine. Lily, truth or dare?" Fred went on.

"Truth I don't trust any of you" Lily replied with a smile.

"Aright lets see, what's the furthest you have ever gotten with a boy?" Fred asked

"Why, oh why, oh why, would you ask that Freddie?" James and Albus moaned covering their ears.

"Because then we can beat up whatever guy took advantage of our little lillers! Duh." Fred told them in a very how stupid can you get tone.

"Oh well then yes Lilly do answer that wonderful question."

"Really James don't you think your laying it on thick?" Lilly asked her deranged brother.

"Oh just answer the dang question." James pouted as he handed her the truth potion to take.

(After taking the potion) "Second base, there you go happy?" Asked an exasperated Lily

"Who with?" asked her cousin Roxy wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't you wish you knew. You know the rules one question per turn." Lily said sticking her tongue out.

"Alrighty then Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okkie Dokkie I dare you to lap dance your new found friend at breakfast tomorrow." Lily said with a Malfoy worthy smirk.

"By my 'new found friend' I'm assuming you mean Malfoy I mean Scorpius."

"Yes, yes he is exactly who I'm talking about." Lily said "While I'm tired so I'm off to bed, night boys."

Slowly the remaining Wotters slowly drifted up to their various dorms for a good night sleep before the various dares would have to take place the next morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"GET YOUR LAZY ARSES DOWN WE HAVE SOME INTERESTING DARES TO COMENCE." James screamed up the girls staircase efficiently waking up the girls having already woken up the boys

"For merlin sakes James SHUT UP we were already awake you loser." Rose screamed down to her annoying cousin.

"Well how in merlins beard was I supposed to know that?" James shouted up the stairs.

"Stop screaming both of you before I make you intimate with my bat bogey hex!" Shouted a very annoyed Lily Potter at her rather immature cousin and brother while walking down the stairs to where most of the Weasleys and Potters were already gathering.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the hey stack didn't they?" Asked Roxy while pinching Lily's cheeks.

"Well before Roxy gets herself killed and Lily decides to murder us all in our sleep why don't we go down to the great hall because I don't know about you but I'm starving." Albus announced to the group.

(In the great hall)

"Psst Freddie when you gunna do it?" James asked his nauseous looking cousin.

"As soon as Rosie does hers." He replied

"Well seeing as you went first I think its only fair that you have to go first." A very determined official Rose said to Freddie.

"You just don't want to do yours."

"Oh and you do?"

"Well … absolutely not."

"Oh just do it Freddie face it you got off easy compared to what Rose has to do infront of everybody at breakfast." Roxy told her twin in a there's no hope in hell your getting out of this voice.

Oh my gosh Roxy's right I have to lap dance Scorpius freakin MALFOY in front of the entire school teachers included and I mean we just stopped hating each other and now I have to basically do a stripper routine to him. What happens when my dad finds out. Oh dear lord if I don't die from humiliation now I will when my parents confront me about it oh lord, oh lordy loo!

"Rose?" Lily asked the completely zoned out girl in front of her.

"Rosie pop." James said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Rose the library's on fire!" Molly told her cousin knowing exactly what would bring her out of the trance.

"What no all the books." Rose practicly shouted grabbing her bag and starting to get up.

"Relax Rose the library is just fine I only said that cause you were completely zoned out and weren't responding to even James's level of stupidity." Molly said matter of factly.

"Oh sorry just thinking about how I'm going to die, its either going to be from humiliation now or when one of you lets slip to my dad and he and mom confront me about it. Please somebody kill me please, please, please."

"Sure I'll kill you but I'll have to wait until after you've completed the dare." James said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Really James who's more mature here cause its certainly not you." Rose told him.

At that moment the hall went quite, looking around to see the cause of the sudden silence was Rose saw that Freddie was currently standing on top of the Gryfindor table.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Freddie said in a clears concise voice obviously using the sonourus charm to make his voice louder. "Thank you for your attention I have just one thing I would like to say. Professor Trawley from the moment I saw you in my first year I have been in love with you and always will be. Thank you please go back to eating."

Freddie climbed down from the table and took the charm off of him.

"That had to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life." Freddie said moaning into his hands and banging his head against the table.

"Its not nearly as bad as what I have to do so suck it up butter cup." Rose said.

With a look of determination on her face she stood up straitened her shoulders and walked over to the slytherin table making a bee line for the fair haired boy.

~*~

A/N Thank you for reading reviews are greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own harry potter no matter how much I wish I did that honour goes to J.K Rowling and I also do not own Fallin' by Alicia Keys

Thank you, all for reading Heres your chapter

_What on earth am I thinking I can't go over there and do this dad will kill me! What if I look like an idiot, wait who am I kidding of course I'm going to look like an idiot I have to lap dance Malfoy MALFOY for merlins sake oh dear lord above Professor Longbottom knows my parents. He'll surely tell mum and dad what if I get a detention for it oh my gosh it will be my first detention that is one hundred percent my fault I cant let that happen but I have to or I have to … I cant even think of it ugh I guess its now or never._

By the end of my mental speech I had just about reached the slytherin table and the great hall had gone completely quite like it wasn't enough that I'm a Gryfindor going over to the pit of snakes I'm a Weasley too! I conjured a boom box like the one mum keeps in the kitchen instead of a wizard wireless, I already new my song choice, I would dance to 'Fallin' by Alicia Keys because it was slow but still slightly sensual.

"Weasley? I mean Rose?" Malfoy got out while choking on his toast because I had started the music and had already taken off my school cloak to reveal what I was wearing underneath which was a magically shortened skirt which showed off my legs but still let me move around one of Lily's Hogwarts shirt which let me tell you was quite the tight fit it especially accentuated my uh-hem chest area being too small as it is and showing off my flat stomach because it didn't reach the top of my skirt. As the music began to increase slowly in speed I conjured a chair behind the slytherin bench and levitated Malfoy into it and began my dance thanking the stars above that my mother had forced me to take dance classes as a child and during the summer break from good old hoggiewarts. I slowly made my way around the chair and would roll my head slowly around counter clockwise and drop down at random times taking my time coming back up, I would also trail my hand around and down his chest all the while Malfoy sat there in complete shock as did most of the great hall there was complete silence and as the song came to a finish I sat myself down on his lap and in the most innocent voice I could think of I whispered 'thanks' in his ear before I got up and walked back to the Gryfindor table and picking my cloak up from the Ravenclaw table as I passed it.

"Rose … I-uh-um what the bloody hell was that!?" Hugo just about screamed at me from Hufflepuff table granted he was right behind me seeing as how the tables were lined up but still is there really a reason to scream?

_Oh great I'm talking to myself again_

** answer him!**

_Don't yell at me!_

**If I don't who will your sitting there looking like a complete and utter loon!**

_who are you anyway?_

**I'm your conscience you dolt who else would be inside your head**

_Well excuse me … I think I'll name you pickles _

**Is there something wrong with you answer your bloody brother!**

_Honestly there is no reason to be getting so upset pickles_

Oh right I'd better answer my brother but wait he wasn't at the game yesterday and if I tell him that breaks the rules oh great I have to sound like a slut just great first pickles now this.

"Well Hugo I do believe it was a lap dance don't you agree?" I told him in my most superior tone … one I only ever used to use when talking to our slut of a next door neighbour.

"I know that it was a lap dance Rose and I shudder asking this but, why in the name of Merlins saggy balls would you give Malfoy as in Scorpius Malfoy a friggen lap dance?" Well who new my brother has a bit of a potty mouth tut tut.

"Language Hugo"

"Have you lost your mind you just gave Malfoy a lap dance in front of the entire bloody school and then sat down to continue eating breakfast as if it was nothing and your telling me to watch my bloody language?!" Really he listens to dad way too much I mean geez he managed to use 'bloody' twice in one sentence.

"Well Hugo there is nothing anywhere that says giving out dances at breakfast is against the rule nor is playing music or even what I'm wearing because it is all Hogwarts uniform, you on the other hand have broken the rules by using your language so I see nothing of what I did wrong or why you are so upset."

As I finished saying that I stood up and walked out of the front hall doors I figured I would only be questioned more if I stayed so I headed down to my first class which was charms which I just so happened to have with Scorpius well at least in class there couldn't be any questions asked. Right? 

A/N I know that it was short and I apologize but my computer was completely wiped out so I'm trying to re-write everything that I lost as quickly as I can


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for such a long time in between and unfortunately I can't say that it's going to get any better soon, both my grandfather and my great aunt were recently in the hospital for various things as well as I myself have been pretty sick for the past month or so, so I'll try to update soon. Also I went back and was reading through my work and its simply appalling so at some point I'm going to go back and fix that all thanks reading it even though it is currently written like rubbish, anyway thanks for reading and here you go.

As it turns out I was wrong, wrong as can be in actuality. Once I got to class I had thought that if I pulled out my texts that no one would think to bother me while studying, people were saying that I was as scary as my mum when it came to my education, but alas I was wrong because it seemed that the cattiest girls in my year had decided for once in their life to come to class early and boy did I get it with the questions they kept firing at me. Lucky for me though professor Stevenson came in and everybody had to settle into class although the conversation after class was a bit uncomfortable I have to say. You see professor asked me to stay after class to discuss some things.

"Now Ms. Weasley is there anything you wish to speak about?" Professor asked in a sickeningly soft voice as if at any moment I was going to snap and take Hogwarts down with me.

"No professor I am perfectly perfect in every way!" I said as cheery as I could muster taking the line from Marry Poppins a play that my mum had taken me to see over the summer holidays.

"Well ms. Weasley your rather odd performance in the great hall this morning is rather out of character for yourself wouldn't you say?" she continued not understanding that I was being sarcastic with her, which now that I think about it I never am with teachers I am very much like my mother always respecting teachers and the authority they hold.

"Oh um well you see professor this morning was the product of all of the Weasleys and Potters getting together and playing truth or dare to which I myself foolishly picked dare." I responded while my cheeks flushed the famous weasley red.

"Ah I see well do try not to let anything like that happen again yes?" I could tell the professor Stevenson didn't have to deal with things like this very often from the way she herself was blushing just a tad.

"Yes professor I'll try my best." I said sincerely, and with that I quickly picked up my bag and high tailed it out of there like my life depended on it.

The rest of my day passed with little to no incidents with a couple odd looks and some crude comments coming from the slytherin's but to be honest what else could I really expect after what I had officially dubbed the great hall incident, that is up until I was unceremoniously kidnapped and dragged into an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor by none other than one mr. scorpius Malfoy.

"May I ask why the bloody hell I am currently sitting in an old classroom that is collecting dust while the door is locked and you look like a loon that's just escaped from the nut house?" I asked as calmly as I could, he's bloody lucky I don't have a class now. Wow Hugo is not the only one picking up on dads language I'm going to have to watch myself around teachers and adults in general but I have to say language such as this is quite freeing.

"Rose I could ask you a very similar question along the lines of what the hell were you thinking this morning in particular?"

"well you see as I explained to my brother what happened today was what is commonly refered to as a lap dance"

"That's not what I meant Weasley and you know it!" I could tell that scorpius was getting quite frazzled from the way that he kept running his hand through his hair and over his eyes as if they were strained or he was dealing with a two year old who really didn't want to go to bed.

"Look I can't tell you I wish I could but that would be against the rules."

"What rules? Common Rose I'm loosing my mind here I cant figure out why in merlins name you would … wait your cousin this morning and his confesion of his love for trewley and then your lap dance … rules … truth or dare! That's it isn't it!?" Wow when needed the wheels can turn.

"Yes Malfoy truth or dare. But my family cant know that you know"

"Because it goes against the rules of the game, ya I got it. So Weasley where did you learn to dance like that?" Malfoy asked with that stupid smirk firmly in place

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a wink

After that we spent the rest of the afternoon in that tiny old classroom just talking and getting to know one another after six years of mindlessly hating one another under our various family influences eventually we somehow got to playing twenty questions

"Alright Malfoy you first"

"Fine but we both have to answer agreed?" he asked as if afraid of my answer.

"Ya ya fine alright favourite colour? Mine is slytherin green" I said with a slight blush. "What don't judge me it does amazing things with my hair!" I said after getting a glimpse of his raised eyebrows

"Silver. Favourite subject? Mine is charms"

"Um probably potions or transfiguration. Whats your favourite past time? Mine is Ballet"

"Ah quiditch I'd have to say. So red you do ballet? For how long?"

"well I started when I was three and I loved it when I'm not at Hogwarts I spend almost all my time at my dance studio I love it there its like when I dance I fully become alive my teacher offered me a spot on our traveling company but I had to decline because at the end of the summer I'm always back here at Hogwarts I mean don't get me wrong I love it here its just I love ballet too so it's hard to have to chose"

"Wait let me get this straight you've done ballet for over 12 years and are high enough that you were offered to tour? Why in merlins name when the first time I met you were you tripping over your own feet?"

"Because Malfoy ask any dancer, without the dance shoes on most of us are the clumsiest people ever. Myself included." Rose answered.

"Is that so Weasley?" Scorpius asked jokingly. His eyebrow inclined.

"Yeah it is Malfoy." Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "As much as I trip over my feet every moment of my life, I could kick your arse any day any time on a dance floor!"

"Is that so Weasley, you happen to be looking at the king of ballroom. I am only slightly ashamed to admit that my mother and father had me in ballroom lessons from when I was 5." Scorpius said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Alright then boy, next dance floor we come across we'll just see who's better" Rose winked at him as she got up off of the dusty floor. "Anyway I had better get going before my cousins send out a search party." She continued with the roll of her eyes.


End file.
